Many people suffer from unsightly skin disorders caused by diseases or deterioration of more or less extensive portions of the skin, e.g. acne, scars resulting from accidents, wrinkles, stretch marks, blackheads, dark spots, and which are often accompanied by excessive sebum secretion and, at times, by actual diseases often caused by mycotic infections such as psoriasis, pityriasis, onychomycosis, etc.
At present, people suffering from such problems must use a variety of either medicinal or cosmetic products (antimycotics, wrinkle removers, etc.), each limited to the treatment of a specific disorder. Acne, for example, is treated using medicaments based on retinoic acid (tretinoin, isotretinoin), but which are indicated exclusively for the treatment of acne. In more serious cases, again of acne for example, recourse must be made to surgery to remove the affected skin portions, owing to the failure of known medicinal remedies not only to arrest the disease but also to even partly repair the damage already produced to the skin.